The possibility of theft is omnipresent and is often a resource-draining endeavor to prevent or at least minimize. Countless systems and techniques have been introduced to help businesses and individuals alleviate this constant nuisance. While such techniques have met with some success, it is generally the case that the more effective the counter-theft measure, the more expensive it will be as well. Depending on the value of the underlying asset, the costs sometimes dictate that only modest security measures be implemented. Similarly, while more effective security measures tend to be implemented for more valuable assets, these additional costs are typically passed on to the consumer level.
Another issue facing many businesses is the accidental misplacement of a mobile asset. Even though a mobile asset may not be stolen, its location may still be unknown to its owner. It may be difficult and time consuming to locate such an item. Thus, what is needed is an improved cost-effective technique that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned problems.